Hinata's a broken Angel
by Paralizing-Ninja
Summary: HInata always seemes perfect but its not perfect at her home. NarutoHinata at end. Third in my series. I worte song so plz don't steal. READ AND REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey third in series my song again don't use with out permission or consent read and review. Hope you enjoy**

Hinata was always thought the weakest of her clan because she was kind and gentle. She created her own style of the gentle fist and her own healing ointments. On the outside she seemed fine but on the inside she was dying.

"Hinata I have a date tonight so do you think you can take over my shift for me please?" the pink haired med-nin Sakura Haruno asked our favorite bluenette.

"Sure thing Sakura," Hinata replied with a huge smile, but wondering what her father would say when she came home late again.

After checking on the patients one last time Hinata changed, check out, and headed home. Once she got to the gates of the compound she activated her Byuukugan to see where her father was. Sadly she saw him in the front room waiting for her. Walking inside the house and taking off her shoes she heard her fathers sharp bark of command for her to come to him.

"Yes Outo-sama?" Hinata whispered with her head bowed.

"Why are you getting hoe so late you worthless child," Hiashi yelled. _SLAP _went his hand across her face.

"Gomen Nasi Outo-sama Sakura-san had something going on tonight and asked me to cover her shift." Hinata replied trying to hold back tears.

_HIT! CRASH! BANG! SMASH! _Once Hiashi was done beating her he spit at her feet and walked away but not before reminding her how much of a weak disgraceful being she was.

When she was able to pull herself to her feet she slowly made her way to her room.

Once she changed into a dark blue with silver lining spaghetti strap tank top and shorts she took out a medical kit to fix herself up. She turned on the radio and her favorite song Angels by Bloody Ice Tears (made up artist and song is mine.) As it started to play more tears started to weld up into her big opal eyes.

_Broken wings are falling down and their falling to the ground_

_Never to be picked back up_

_Never to let the crying stop_

_And Angels plead, and they bleed_

She continued to fix and heal her wounds as she started to silently cry.

_No one to hear their cries_

_In the middle of the night_

_They are lashing out but you can't see_

_That their bleeding and dying_

_In front of you and me_

She was done bandaging her injuries so she curled up into a ball on her bed and looked out the window at the full moon while singing with silent tears, but she missed the flash of sunshine blonde hair and dazzling yet sad blue eyes watching her.

_They show a gentle side_

_One that is always willing to help_

_But late at night it drops_

_And the tears come pouring down_

_And Angels plead, and they bleed_

_No one to hear their cries_

_In the middle of the night_

_They are lashing out but you can't see_

_That their bleeding and dying_

_In front of you and me_

As the music played its solo the blue-eyed blond snuck into the room through the open window and wrapped his arms around the petite crying girl causing her to gasp and turn around to face him.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" Hinata asked suddenly trying to dry her tears, but his only response was to put his finger to her lips and start singing the rest of the song.

_Fly high up to the sky_

_And soar wide and free_

_Having no pain or worries_

_And no weight to hold you down_

_No more Angels pleading and no more bleeding_

_Cuz now you're free_

Hinata finally smiled a true smile and started singing along with Naruto.

_There used to be_

_NO one to hear their cries_

_In the middle of the night_

_Their lashing out but you can't see_

_That they were bleeding and dying_

_In front of you and me_

Naruto started leaning down and Hinata seeing this just froze wondering whet he would do.

_But now the Angels are free_

With the ending of the song he pulled her up into a deep and passionate kiss which she gladly returned.

"You don't have to hide anymore Hina-hime I'm taking you away from this hunted ghost house and we can live together forever happily," Naruto whispered after breaking the kiss.

"I'd love that I really would," Hinata sighed.

"Oh and one more thing Hina-hime," she just looked up at him with half lidded eyes waiting for him to continue. "I love you Hinata-Hime."

"I love you to Naruto-kun." And with that they dove back into their kiss and then started packing some of Hinata's stuff so she can move in with Naruto

**Tsunade: You better not get her pregnant Gaki**

**Naruto: What are you talking about Baa-chan I just saved her and I love her so I am waiting till she is ready**

**Hinata: Both of you please stop fighting**

**ParalyzingNinja: Ok they can bicker later I'm done typing read and review, sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes (suck at Language arts) oh and the song is mine so if you don't have my permission or consent to use it and you do you screwed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I am making a series of one shots with the Naruto girls Ino is now out go see it Ino's is called "Ino Doesn't care" with another song of mine (I'm going to try and write one for each girl) so plz read it


End file.
